A Day In The Life of the Ordinary?
by The One To Rule Them All
Summary: Thats right lads, I'm Back! With a bang! Fresh, new stories,characters,inspiration etc! Please read and review! Dont flame, its not nice lol
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just introducing characters in this chapter, the Robot Team come into the next chapter :) just incase you all go mental & start flaming me etc lol

**Chapter 1-**

The blinds shot upward sending a bright beam of light into a small room. The light reached a lump on a bed, which tossed around like a fish out of water.

"Shut the blinds! Shut the blinds!" It yelled poking a head out from under the covers,

"I told you ten minutes ago, get up!"

A lilac robot monkey with royal purple metal parts and bright pink eyes put a hand on her hip in annoyance and inspected her nails on the other hand that had shocking pink nail varnish on them.

"You're going to be late for school, Zelda!" She snapped before walking briskly out of the room,

The lump, being Zelda, groaned and staggered out of bed. She quickly put on a black dressing gown and shuffled out of her room to the kitchen.

The kitchen was compact with black-ish blue surface tops and beech wood cupboard doors. Sunlight was streaming through the window onto the laminate flooring. Her mother handed her a slice of toast and then she scurried away to the bathroom.

Zelda sat at a small round table and nibbled on her toast before she went and got changed.

Zelda was black with a red chest and red metal parts. She had red eye shadow with black eyeliner on and black nail polish on her nails. She was wearing a black skirt with gothicy lace around the bottom rim of it, a white shirt, black and white striped school tie, fishnet tights and black boots.

Her mother walked in wearing a pale pink blazer, over the top of a bright pink top, with a matching skirt. She picked up a violet handbag and her car keys.

"Right c'mon then," She said sharply, "Get you're coat and bag, we're leaving in 5 minutes!"

Zelda took a moment to glare at her opposite before picking up her Converse backpack and getting out a thick black hoodie. She put it on, slung the backpack onto her shoulders and waited patiently at the door.

The pink lady returned and stood facing her daughter. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you," She told Zelda, "But I guess I'll have to just live with that,"

Zelda raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Rachel," She started, "You don't _have_ to understand me, we're total opposites! But if you want to understand easy, listen closely. You wear pink, purple and blue. I wear black, white and red. You are a Barbie girl, I am a punk goth. There, easy as pie."

Rachel put on a confuzzled expression. But she shook it off and opened the door. The two differs walked out of the house and into the car, ready for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hahaha man people remember me :) yes well im back with a bang! Please enjoy the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: cheese & crackers :)**

**Chapter 2-**

The drive to school was very silent. Rachel kept trying to make conversation, but failed miserably.

"So…" She started; Zelda rolled her eyes, "Isn't this great weather? The sun is shining brightly!"

"I don't do daylight," Zelda muttered darkly,

Rachel looked awkwardly at her daughter, and then turned her attention back onto the road.

"What subjects do you have today?" She asked,

"Friday. Art, Graph Com (Graphic communications), Geography, English, Music and Maths." Zelda said in the one droning tone,

"How are you getting on in music?" Rachel wondered,

"Fine." Zelda replied flatly,

Rachel sighed and gave up on making conversation. Once at the school Zelda said a quick goodbye to her mum and sulked through the school gates. She walked up to two monkeys. One of them was pure white all around except her shining light blue eyes; another was black all round except his fiery red eyes. These two were brother and sister. The white was called Spirit and the black was called Soul.

"Zelda!" Spirit cried, "So nice to see you,"

"Same to you," Zelda smiled,

Soul gave Zelda a warm, friendly hug.

"I've missed you," He grinned holding her by the shoulders once he broke the hug,

"Since yesterday?" She laughed,

"Yes! It's been ages since yesterday!" He complained,

"By the way you two act, people would think you're boyfriend and girlfriend!" Spirit sniggered,

Zelda and Soul blushed and grinned.

The bell rang loudly and everyone made a dash for the main doors.

Zelda, Spirit and Soul waited around for a bit to prevent them from getting squashed in the doorway. Once everyone was in they started to walk to the doors. A high-pitched whistling noise was heard above their heads.

"What the hell is that?" Soul asked looking around,

The next thing they knew a large metal ball plummeted at Spirit's head and knocked her out. Another one came swiftly after, knocking Soul to the ground. Zelda whimpered slightly and looked up. That was the last thing she remembered, for another 20kg steel ball landed on her head.

When Zelda woke up she found herself in a strange place.

It was a brightly lit room. It reminded her of a hospital ward, though the walls were made of some form of metal.

She sat up and rubbed her head, feeling a large dent on top. Her vision was slightly blurred.

"Oh good, one of you are awake," A blue blob of a guy said,

Zelda blinked and looked around.

"That's a nasty bump you've got there," He explained,

"Yeah I noticed," She grumbled rubbing her head again,

"No need to use that tone with me Missy," He pouted,

"_Sorry_," She said rolling her eyes,

Her vision became less blurry, a blue monkey stood before her.

"Hey, Gibson!" A yellow monkey called walking in to the room, "Those guys ok?"

"Yeah, Miss smart mouth over here's awake," Gibson complained,

"Ahh shut up, Gibson," The yellow one said,

"But Nova!" He started,

Nova rolled her eyes then walked up to Zelda.

"Hey you feeling ok?" She asked,

"As you can probably guess, my head hurts," Zelda replied,

"Yeah, Gibson should be able to fix you up! He's great at these things, though he can be a bit moany," Nova told her, "Well when you three are fixed up you can come and meet the rest of the team!"

She then walked out after giving Zelda a wave.

"Team…?" She wondered to herself,


End file.
